Love is a Remedy
by colourmecolourful
Summary: Bella had cancer when she was 10 and decides to become a doctor. In the hospital she meets a gorgeous green-eyed stranger whom she works with but she doesn't know it. Who is the stranger? Will Bella find love? BXE
1. Preface

**Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, I just had a lot on my mind and I needed some time to sort my ideas out. This is a new story called _Love is a Remedy_**

**Ok guys this is a new story I just started so it might not be that good because it was just a random idea that popped up, but I hope you like it**

**Enjoy. =)**

Bright lights. White room. Him. That's the last thing I saw before I fainted.

**So as you may have noticed, this is just the preface, but pay attention because you never know when these things happen!**


	2. Friends Forever

**So this is the first chapter and you might find a few mistakes but keep in mind that this idea just had to be written down and I'm hoping this can turn into a great story!**

**Chapter 1:**

**BPOV**

Hi, my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella. I live in Los Angeles and I have been there my whole life. My mother left when I was just a baby so I've never met her and I have no idea who she is, so it's only my dad and I living at home. I am 17 years old with long brown hair and bright blue eyes and I am pretty tall but really slender. My friends always tell me that I'm beautiful, but I always disagree with them, knowing that they are the ones who could be models.

Rose and Alice are my best friends and I met them when I first started high school four years ago and ever since then we've been joined at the hip. Alice is short with short dark brown hair and hazel eyes and is always happy no matter what. Rose is tall like me but with long shiny blonde hair and deep brown eyes. I swear they both look like goddesses next to plain old me, but they always complain that I don't use my full potential because I wear very little make up, my hair is always pin straight and I wear clothes that hide my curves.

They are the only two that know what I've been through besides my dad and the doctors but I trust them not to tell anyone because then I would get looks of pity. When I was ten years old I was diagnosed with cancer. I vas very lucky that they found it early enough so that they could treat it easily and make it go away. I spent about two years in the same boring hospital bed going through chemo treatments before they told me I was free to go. Luckily I had been able to keep up with my school work so that I was able to go right back to school. Eventually graduation came and then the next four years in high school, which were torture.

Every day was the same with Tanya and her posse always making my life miserable. I only really had two close friends; Alice and Rose. Unlucky for me they were never around when Tanya did anything but they always found out and got her back. Those two have had my back since the first day of high school when Tanya started calling me names and telling me that no one loved me since my mother left when I was very young. I was on the ground crying and they stopped when the bell rang for first class.

The next day when I was walking by her locker I saw it open and then she was covered in condoms. She became the laughing stalk of the school and she turned and glared at me thinking that I did it. At lunch, I was sitting at a table in the back of the cafeteria when Rose and Alice came to sit with me. They had told me what happened and I knew that it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Ever since my battle with cancer, I knew that I wanted to become a pediatric oncologist and help children battle the same disease that I did in hopes that they would survive. I just knew that I had to give back and that it was perfect for me because I loved children and to see them suffer is just painful.

Today was the last day of senior year and also graduation and I was currently at Alice's sitting in the chair of doom as I liked to call it. According to my so called "best friends" they were just enhancing my "beauty". I mean come on, me beautiful? Like that will ever happen. I swear those two are blind as bats sometimes but they always tell me that I'm the blind one and that I need to open my eyes.

"Bella stop moving or I'm going to stab your eye!" Alice was becoming very frustrated because I couldn't sit still and I'm sure that blinking every time she went to apply eyeliner wasn't helping either. It wasn't my fault, I was just really jumpy and nervous and excited at the same time.

"I just can't believe we're already graduating! It seems like just yesterday when you took my on my first "real" shopping trip and replaced my whole closet" I smiled at the memory.

Alice smiled, "but you know you loved it and I think you actually like shopping now, right Rose?"

"I think she's finally admitting it Alice, this is like a once in a lifetime confession! It should be recorded and kept for later use", Rose snickered.

I stuck my tongue out childishly," Ha ha, that's right laugh it up, but this is conversation never happened."

Alice wiped a fake tear from her eye, "I'm so proud of you, Bella, see I knew you were just in denial all these years!"

I looked in the mirror just in time to see Rose roll her eyes. She was currently attempting to tame the thing I call "hair" and I could feel every tug as she tried to comb through it so that she could start curling it.

"Ugh. Bella I swear I'm going to shave it all off soon or like call in the professionals because I seriously can't take it anymore!" I rolled my eyes because I knew that my hair was a lost cause when it came to these kinds of things, "Um, Bella? I kind of can't find the comb…"

"What do you mean?! You just had it, how can you lose it", I wailed. I didn't know that my hair could eat things but apparently that's possible.

She was frantically searching through my hair for the comb for a few minutes until Alice randomly snorted. That cracked me up and we laughed until we were both on the verge of tears. I looked at Rose and her face was priceless because she looked so scared, which brought on another round of laughter when she finally joined us. We probably spent about twenty minutes just getting the giggles out of our systems until we finally calmed down.

Alice broke the silence, "don't you just love moments like these?"

I sighed, "Yeah…"

Then out of no where I heard "Aha! I found it!" and that's how it went for the next few hours until we were standing waiting to receive our diplomas.

After the ceremony, I saw my dad waving me over and I went and hugged him with all my might "I'm so proud of you baby girl"

"Aw dad, don't get all mushy and emotional you're going to make me cry", he laughed and pulled back.

Looking me straight in the eye he said "I'm really going to miss you when you're gone off to university, you know."

"I know, I'll miss you too but you know that I will visit it's not the end of the world."

He smiled "I don't know how I'll live without your cooking kiddo; I think I might have to start living on fast food and microwave meals."

"Oh, well at least I tried, but I wouldn't trust you around the kitchen, knowing you would probably burn the house down," I smirked.

His mouth was open in shock, "Bella I thought we agreed to never bring that up again, and it's not like I would purposely burn the house down."

I could swear that his cheeks were turning red and he started blushing and I just had to laugh at that because it's usually me that's embarrassed. Just then I felt two hands go over my eyes and I knew that it was Alice but I just couldn't help but have a little fun.

"Guess who?" she said in a very bad imitation of a guy's voice.

I tried to hold my laughter in, "Barney is that you? After all these years my favourite purple dinosaur has answered my prayers." I turned and the look on her face was hilarious.

"Ouch Bella, you would choose a fictional character over me?" she even put her hand over her heart as if I had punched a whole in her chest.

"Aw, Ali you know I love you", I hugged her, "god you can be such a drama queen sometimes, no dinosaur could ever take your place."

"Ahem."

"Love you too Rose, now get in on this group hug before I drag you over here myself!"

She came over to us and we all embraced for however long until a bright flash blinded me. I blinked until I could see my dad holding the camera with a sheepish grin.

"What I couldn't help myself?"

After all the celebration, I was dead tired and I think my friends agreed because we all just crashed when we got to my house. I took one last look at my friends and knew that together we could make it through anything; just the three of us and nothing could ever break us apart.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and I followed my nose but as I was walking down the stairs I lost my footing and tumbled the rest of the way down.

"Ouch…" I groaned, this was definitely not the way to wake up.

"Bella are you alright?!" I felt myself being pulled off the ground by my two best friends.

"I think so? No blood, no foul right?" I smiled at them and they knew I was fine.

"All we heard was this huge noise and immediately knew it was you" Rose rolled her eyes.

I scowled, "gee thanks for the vote of confidence guys, really appreciate it. I come down for food and this is what I get?"

I walked into the kitchen and saw that the table was full of delicious breakfast food. My mouth was watering it looked so good ad I think I even started drooling.

"Well someone got busy."

"We were up early and thought we would just find some stuff in the kitchen and we were just about to come and get you, but yeah."

We ate our breakfast and then they had to go home to get dressed because they didn't have anything with them last night. I went upstairs to shower and get dressed before deciding to read a book. I decided to read Romeo and Juliet because it was classic and you can never go wrong with the classics. I was so into it that I jumped when I heard a knock on my door.

I put the book down and said, "Come in."

Rose and Alice busted through the door and practically jumped on my bed saying "we're back!" at the same time.

"Jinx!" They both said again.

"You know guys, this isn't going to solve anything, I don't know why you even bother with that", I rolled my eyes while they both just looked at me, "what?"

"Nothing."

This time I stared at them, "ok, seriously you guys are freaking me out."

"I have an idea!" Alice actually put her hand up.

I giggled, "Yes Alice?"

"We should totally play truth or dare", she smiled evilly and I knew this would not turn out good."

I shook my head, "No, no and no. Last time we played this I swear I almost got suspended from school!" I stared at Rose as I said this, who just looked everywhere but me, whistling.

"Come on, it wasn't her fault that Mr. Jones has not one funny bone in his body! I swear an entire cemetery would die of boredom in his presence," now that, I had to laugh at.

"Ok, fine but nothing too extreme or I'm calling it quits, deal?"

"Deal," they said again, but this time I let it go.

Alice started, "Ok….Rose, truth or dare?"

Never one to back down she said, "Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Bella for a minute", my mouth dropped open, was she serious?

Rose came over to me and started kissing me and for some odd reason my lips responded and I found that I didn't really care. As she got more into it, she started to trail her hands up and down my sides and I shivered as I did the same. She slowly pushed her tongue into my mouth and I met hers with my own as we both moaned. Her fingers trail further up until she started to massage my breast and I arched my body closer for more. I had my hand stroking her wetness and she started moving in rhythm with my hand.

"Guys. Guys! You can stop now," I didn't hear her until Rose pulled back and returned to her spot.

Rose sang, "My turn, Bella truth or dare."

Ugh. How did I know she was going to pick me next? "Truth."

"Did you enjoy that?"

I thought about it and I realized that I actually did and I turned red just thinking about it. That was anything but awkward and I felt that kissing Rose was no biggie because it meant nothing and it was just for fun.

"Yes I did. Ok, Alice truth or dare?" I didn't know what I would ask her or make her I do, so I guess I would just have to think fast.

"Hmmm….this is a tough one, do I go with dare and have you make me do something I would regret or tell you something that I wouldn't want you to know….truth," I rolled my eyes at her little debate with herself.

I thought about it and finally I got something, "what is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

As soon as the question was out of my mouth her whole face turned crimson and I knew this would be something good. I had always thought Alice was one of those people who had never done anything wrong in their life, but not everyone is perfect I guess.

She gulped, "well…it all started at the beginning of grade five when this new kid came to our school, and I thought he was just so cute and," she whispered the last part.

I raised an eyebrow, "hmm? What was that Alice?"

"," she had said that as fast as she could but I still made out what she said.

Rose snorted, "Who thought that our Alice had it in her?"

I think after Alice went we sort of gave up and started talking about what we were going to do in the fall when we all went away to our schools. The thought of being separated from my best friends made me sad and I didn't realize I was crying until they asked me what was wrong.

"I just…I don't like that we have to be so far away from each other, I mean I know that we can see each other as often as we want but it's going to be so hard." I felt two pairs of arms around me in that moment and for the rest of the night we just sat there and cried until they had to leave.

Rose and Alice's parents were taking them on a vacation for pretty much the whole summer for their graduation presents and I knew that I would be all alone with noting to keep me sane except for my books.

The next day I didn't get to see either of them because they were busy packing and I even tried calling but they were too busy to talk for long. I hung up the phone and groaned, lying back until I felt the softness of my pillows. Before I wanted to, it was time to hug them both and say goodbye before they left for the airport.

"I'll miss you Bella," they cried as we held each other tightly until the very last second.

I whined, "Do you have to go? Couldn't we just have an all out summer sleepover," I now attempted to pout in hopes that they would change their minds.

"You know we would but we already have the tickets and I don't think our parents would like it if all that money was wasted," Alice looked down.

Soon enough we said our final goodbyes for the next two months and I watched as the cars disappeared down the road until I couldn't see them anymore. My dad was looking at me with sympathy but I wouldn't wallow through the whole summer, I planned to enjoy it, even if I had no one to enjoy it with.

By the end of July, I had found that going to the beach and just lying in the sun was a good way to distract myself and so I went there almost every day. I made sure that I had the sunscreen on so thick that it was like a new layer of skin and by the end of the summer it paid off. I had finally tanned for the first time in my life and my friends would be so proud of me. They were coming home today and I was practically jumping for joy even though it was straight to university in about two days.

I was cleaning up my room when I heard two cars pull in the driveway and I ran downstairs and practically ripped the door off the frame and saw Alice and Rose just about to knock. I squealed and grabbed the both of them almost knocking us all backwards from the force.

"Alice! Rose! I missed you guys so much," I sighed in content, they were finally back, I had my friends back.

"It sure is good to be home, summer was nothing without you guys," Alice smiled.

We both looked at Rose, "ok, fine I missed the both of you so much I nearly ripped my hair out is that better?"

We nodded our heads and I dragged them inside and sat them on the couches where I picked every little detail out of both of their trips. Rose went to the Bahamas and she said that there were tons of hot guys and she saw this one guy that she thought was meant for her but she never got to talk to him because by the time she had worked herself up to go up to him, he had checked out of the hotel and left.

Alice parents took her to Mexico and all summer she attempted to learn some Spanish, which didn't work out because instead of saying 'hello' or 'thank you' she found out that she was swearing at everyone she tried to talk to. I laughed pretty hard at that because that is something Alice would do. She also saw this really hot guy but he was with some girl so she said that he was taken and I think that she's pretty upset because she seems to have found her soul mate but can't have him. She said she didn't even try to go talk to him because she knew it would be a lost cause.

"At least you guys can find someone, I swear I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life and probably come home to a bunch of dogs at the end of the day. I mean, I don't even know how to talk to guys, I just get all flustered and I trip all over my words and then I actually trip," I turned red at that last part.

Alice grabbed my shoulders, "Bella, you listen to me, you will know when you've found the perfect guy because you'll feel butterflies and then when you look into each other's eyes, you'll feel a spark, so trust me, you'll find a guy eventually don't give up."

"That's what she said," Rose just had to put that in there, which lightened the mood a bit.

I smiled at my two friends, "thanks guys, I don't know what I'm going to ever do if there's a guy around and you're not there to help me."

"We'll only be a phone call away," Alice winked.

The next few days I just finished packing my stuff up until I said my good byes to my dad and my friends and began my road trip to Washington where I would be going for the next four years. Then after that it was back to LA for my residency so I could pursue my dreams of helping children survive.

Rose was going to school for car design right in LA because she loved to work with cars and she didn't care what anyone thought of her, it was her dream. Alice sadly was headed off to Paris for a full year fashion program, but she said she would visit for sure and when she was done with that, she was coming back to LA as well.

The next seven years were going to be tough, but I knew that I would make it through if I studied hard enough because I knew in my heart that this was what I was meant to do.

**Review. Tell me what you think, should I continue this story?**

**Don't forget to click the button at the bottom and tell me what you think....I might just do a second chapter if I get some positive feedback...**


End file.
